The Weeklong War
by Bone Structure
Summary: Xena wants it, Gabrielle wants it, but who is willing to give in first?... XenaGabrielle.


**The Weeklong War**

First Round

by Bone Structure

Xena's eyes popped open. Her delicate ears sensed the movement of something far and inconsequential, and she woke, despite her physical languor. The warrior princess was tired, she could not deny it. Her muscles ached and burned, from all the _activity_ of the previous night, a sensation she had not experienced for quite some time.

Xena glanced over to her left, where Gabrielle, who unlike Xena could easily sleep through a stampede of wild horses, lay. She smiled to herself when she saw the bard's naked back, enjoying the play of muscles there. With ease she could make out the concave area that marked the presence of the bard's spine. The bard's trapezius muscles, which were responsible for shoulder movements, bulged out just slightly, a feature that the warrior princess's libido awakened to.

As Xena further examined her lover's body, her arousal increased and she knew that she needed the bard's touch soon or she would die for the want of it. Xena could never have enough of the bard's body, her perfect muscles, soft face, and all the curves Xena could ever desire. However, the warrior princess could not bring herself to wake her lover up, knowing that Gabrielle thought of sleep as one of life's greatest treasures.

By luck or some miraculous gift from Aphrodite, Gabrielle's eyes flickered open like the sparking of a flame. And so the fire was ignited with just one look, and Xena bent her head down and stole the bard's lips with her own before either of them could say anything.

Gabrielle lightly pushed Xena away after a time, signaling that she needed some air, but Xena simply took the bard's lips again.

Again, Gabrielle tried to breath, "Xen-" she barely managed to say before she found that the warrior was kissing her again. She reciprocated the action, enjoying Xena's sudden and unexplained lust and desire for her, but eventually the lack of oxygen caused her head to feel light.

The bard continued to kiss the warrior while she formed a plan in her head. Slowly, she put her hands around the warriors waist and in one fluid motion she used her strength to put the warrior below her rather than on top of her. She straddled the warrior's hips, taking control of the situation, and hovered over the warrior while never breaking the bond of their lips. Lightly, her hands traveled up and down Xena's sides until they found what they were looking for. Xena's tickle spot.

"Gabrielle! Please!" Xena broke the kiss and began to giggle, in a childlike way that was unusual for her. Gabrielle was tickling her!

"Please? You mean, please continue?" Gabrielle smiled and laughed at her lover who was desperately trying to escape her grasp.

"Please, stop!"

"Why should I?" Gabrielle tickled Xena with more intensity. The more Xena pleaded, the more she tickled her. "The gods must be laughing, Xena the great warrior princess can't break free of my weak, little grasp."

"I'll get you for this!" Xena laughed harder, trying to squirm her way out from under the bard, but the smaller woman kept her in place using the strength of her legs.

"You don't seem to be in the position for making threats, oh mighty warrior." The bard smiled.

Gabrielle's grin only lasted a moment though, for Xena used her superior strength to overpower the blond. They found themselves in the same position with reversed roles, and Xena took Gabrielle's hands and pinned them down over the bard's head.

"Mmm, who's in the position to make threats now?" Xena whispered, letting her lips brush over the bard's ears and slowly exhaling warm air into them. She knew that drove her crazy.

"Oh, I don't know Xena, who is?" Gabrielle played innocent, but soon her legs tightly closed together from the intense arousal. She wanted the warrior badly, so she then chose to play a different card, "You might have to show me who is, Xena."

"Well, if you're asking for it."

Then, without any forewarning, Xena crawled off of Gabrielle's body, and she hurried out of bed.

"You know, Gabrielle, I'm going to go take a bath." Xena smiled wickedly, knowing that she had won, and walked away into another room.

And suddenly, Gabrielle knew exactly what she was going to do next.


End file.
